


Magic Fingers

by Tennyo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles (kind-of), Double Entendre, Magic Fingers, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 09, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tennyo/pseuds/Tennyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Delacroix is a props wrangler on the Supernatural set. As she's preparing to leave at the end of a work day, she hears a noise and goes to investigate. What happens after she could never have expected. (Tags give the biggest hint)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> So, this started as a fantasy/dream. Then I noticed a couple of gifs from Blonde and imagined "what if instead of Patrick Dempsey, it was Misha Collins?" A request from a friend and the approach of V-day pushed it off the back-burner, and here it is, fully formed.   
> I have a couple other 3-some plots swirling around in my brain too.

It’s early August and filming for episode 3 is taking a break for a local holiday. There hasn’t been much time for breaks, so everyone’s tired. Erica has been busy collecting props to be put away and someone stole one of the retractable angel blades again. She thinks Jared may be the culprit, but you never know with this crew. She’s on her way back from the storage locker when she hears an electric rumbling noise coming from one of the interior hotel sets. She sighs deeply, knowing there’s a good chance one of the three stooges is going to be found abusing the scenery. Again.

What she discovers is all three of them piled on top of the Magic Fingers bed. Jared is in the middle, taking up most of the surface, sprawled out with his feet hanging off the bottom. Jensen is on Jared’s left, one arm hanging off, grinning with his eyes closed. Misha’s on Jared’s right, hands behind his head and looking up at Erica. She stalks up to them and stops at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips, attempting her best glower.

“Whose grand idea was this?”

Misha and Jensen both point at Jared and the big moose smiles sheepishly.

“Come on, guys, you know what happened the last time you broke this thing.”

Jensen answers without moving, his voice gravelly with relaxation and vibrating from the motion of the bed. “Yeah, they upgraded the damn thing and now it’s even more awesome.”

Erica’s been working on the Supernatural set for over a year and while she’s become more comfortable with the three handsome stars, they’re really nothing more than overgrown children. She tries to change the subject. “If I raided your trailers, would I find a missing angel blade?”

Misha chuckles and stretches like a cat. “Among other things. Miss Delacroix, why don’t you come up here and join us? It’s very relaxing.”

She looks at the bed, wondering how a fourth person could even fit. “There’s barely room for the three of you.” They boys shuffle down so there’s a space at the head of the bed. They all start waving her over, so she crawls up onto the pillows and tries to settle in. “I don’t think it was meant to handle this many people.”

Jared looks up at her upside-down and answers, “You’re like half of me. You’ll be fine.”

She sighs and tries to get comfortable and Misha reaches up a hand to grab her calf. She’s wearing long shorts today and his warm hand is on bare skin. Startled by his touch, she tries to settle down on her side facing the boys. She must admit the rumbling and vibrations are nice after a day of hauling props all over Vancouver.

The boys start discussing funny moments on set and Jared is of course the most animated, waving his arms around. Misha’s hand stays on Erica’s calf and starts slowly stroking his fingers up and down. It’s quite distracting and soon she’s completely lost to the conversation. The pads of his fingertips slowly graze down the back of her calf and the flats of his nails lightly slide back up. She’s so distracted that she’s caught by surprise when Jared bounces hard on the bed, apparently reenacting something, sending her flying just a bit. Misha’s hand firmly latches onto her leg and Jensen reaches for an arm. Two sets of green eyes and one set of blue all look up at her and she can’t help but blush. Jared apologizes, which is a bit shocking.

But then, they’ve always been nicer to the female staff. Almost anyone male is fair game for their pranks. She’s watched Jared pull the cameraman’s nose hairs during filming, but he’ll apologize for bouncing the Magic Fingers bed too hard for her. Huh.

“I’m okay, guys, really.”

Making an attempt to not look at the boys, she closes her eyes for a moment. Misha’s gone back to caressing her leg again, now in swirling patterns. And Jensen’s hand is holding onto her forearm now, too. It’s almost like they’ve completed a circuit because it’s as if an electric current is flowing between them. The room starts to feel warm and there’s a tension slowly building in her belly.

Misha continues to caress her calf as he starts talking about the upcoming GISHWHES submissions and about starting a Twitter rumor that he’ll be the next Doctor Who, something about baskets of candy and British phone booths. Lord, the man is such a troll to his fans. In the year she’s gotten to know him however, he’s actually one of the sweetest men she’s ever known. Hmmm… his hand feels nice and really comforting, his actions making her skin tingle.

Erica’s brain goes temporarily offline when Jensen starts massaging the inside of her arm with his thumb in lazy circles. She bites her lip to keep embarrassing sounds from escaping and wonders where all this attention is coming from. Sure, she’s always been on good terms with the boys, chasing after them with props and helping them with the occasional gag, but she is still a relative newbie to the crew, whereas many have been with them for years.

Misha’s always been sweet to her and Jensen has even tossed Jared’s trailer for her when he failed to return too many of the fake knives and guns from set. And true, they’ve always been a bit touchy-feely with everyone. But this new attention, here on the Magic Fingers bed, is tantalizingly intimate and starting to turn her on. She swears if Jared starts touching, she’ll beat them all upside the head because then she’ll know it’s a stupid prank.

Her leg jerks as Misha’s hand makes it up to her knee and he finds a pulse point right at the back of the joint. Jared’s started talking football and Jensen’s replying while rubbing the inside of her wrist. Oh God, how can touching her wrist feel so damn good? She’s starting to squirm, feeling a shudder of pleasure jolt through her.

Jared’s babbling begins to take on a stuttering, uncomfortable quality, like he’s beginning to notice the change in atmosphere building around him. He’s not really into the whole group thing, so when he looks to both Misha and Jensen, and they’re giving him that look that says, “In or out?” he coughs and mumbles an excuse, sliding off the foot of the bed and leaving with an awkward wave. He makes sure to close the door of the set firmly behind him.

After Jared leaves, Misha and Jensen look at each other with understanding, an entire silent conversation passing between them with just their eyes and facial expressions. They shuffle closer on the bed, leaving a generous space between them for a body much smaller than Jared’s.

Misha suggests that Erica should scoot down on the bed now that Jared’s gone. She agrees with a simple “uh huh”, her mind half-clouded by their touches. But she does manage to suggest turning off the Magic Fingers feature, the vibrations starting to become jarring. Jensen reaches down and flips a switch, filling the room with silence, except for the sounds of their breathing and shifting bodies. With Jensen’s arm around her shoulders and Misha’s below her knees, the two men position her on her back between them.

Misha and Jensen, both propped up on elbows, stare down at the pliant, slightly flushed woman between them. They didn’t often include anyone other than their wives in their time together, but after having gotten to know the petite woman, they realized they were both attracted to her. Her breasts are lush and full, and both men have wondered what it would be like to nuzzle the soft mounds. Her dark auburn hair is long and she usually keeps it in a ponytail; but when she lets it down, it’s beautiful and hangs halfway down her back in soft waves. She has occasionally caught Jensen absently running his fingers through it. Misha couldn’t help but notice her eyes are almost the same color as Jensen’s, green and changeable. The woman between them is both sassy and sweet. She always laughs easily and openly with them, and they hope she will allow them to share this with her too.

Erica looks up at the two men facing her, first to the green eyes that currently have a golden hue and then the impossibly blue ones, darkened in the soft light. They haven’t moved their arms after shifting her between them and that electric current she had felt before intensifies. Both men look at her like she is a work of art and she can feel heat creeping up her face. When they see her reaction, Misha grins widely and Jensen smiles close-lipped. Then they lock eyes with each other and Erica watches the sparks between them before they slowly lean into each other and kiss softly in front of her.

She knew they were an item, but they tried hard to avoid such blatant displays in public. The fact they’ve decided to share this with her now warms her heart. After a slow, soft kiss, they pull away and look back down at her, Jensen with a playful smile and Misha with a smoldering gaze. Jensen’s fingers brush her shoulder as he leans in to nuzzle her neck and Misha caresses her thigh before resting his head between her breasts. She can’t help but breathe in sharply, shocked, before letting out a long, shuddering breath as they both nuzzle her. Then Misha glances up at her, crawling up to brush his nose along the rim of her ear. A tiny whimper escapes her lips as sensory overload overwhelms her.

Jensen’s warm breath brushes against her neck as he whispers, “Erica, we were wondering…” And then Misha whispers in her other ear, “We were wondering if you would like to… share with us tonight.” All that comes out of her is a moaning croak, waves of heat and desire washing over her as their words and their meaning registers. Jensen’s lips brush softly against her ear. “If you don’t want to,” Misha continues, “You can tell us to stop, OK?” Their breathed whispers in stereo make her shiver. All she can do is lie there, hands fisted in the faded yellow bedspread, panting and wordless.

Misha’s hand slides out from under her legs, caresses her thigh and rests on her belly, fingers splayed. His lips brush down her neck, sweep lightly across her collarbone and down to the soft swell of her breast, mouthing a hardened nipple through her shirt and bra. Jensen teases her ear, nipping gently before tracing a tongue along her jaw, then kissing ever-so-softly up to her lips. She can’t help but turn her head to meet his lips with hers, open-mouthed and gasping. He goes slow with soft, lazy nibbles of her bottom lip, then covering her mouth with his own, moistening her lips with his tongue and inhaling her breath.

Meanwhile, Misha’s hand has worked under her shirt and the tips of his fingers brush lightly against the underside of the breast he isn’t teasing with his mouth. All the sensation is too much for her and she arches on the bed, legs scissoring and eyes rolling back. Misha pulls back with a satisfied smile and nudges Jensen, making him look up into his eyes, lips wet and puffy. They lean in and kiss each other again, deeper this time, still touching and caressing Erica. She opens her eyes enough to register what they’re doing and she can’t believe how much more erotic this situation could get.

When they pull away from each other, their breathing has sped up and their eyes are dark with arousal. A look on Jensen’s face has Misha giving a small nod and they pull Erica up into a sitting position. Slowly, carefully, they pull her simple top up and over her head, exposing her too-warm skin to the air. Jensen unclasps her bra and Misha draws the straps down her shoulders until her ample bosom is revealed, nipples hard and tender. They caress her exposed skin as if she is delicate and breakable, fingertips igniting trails along her body and shooting sensation deep inside.

Erica’s hands ache to return the favor, but she’s having trouble unclenching from the covers. Almost as if they can read her mind, they pull away and her eyes shift from one to the other as Jensen pulls his henley over his head and Misha undoes the buttons of his shirt, sliding it off his shoulders and arms. She’s seen both of them with their shirts off, but never this close and she enjoys noticing the differences between the two. Misha’s skin is a little darker and he has more defined musculature than Jensen, but manages to be just a bit more slender. They slowly pry her fingers from the bedspread and place her hands just below their chests. Eyes wide and darting between the two of them, all she can manage is a low “huuuuuuhhhhhh” as her palms meet warm flesh, rational thought in the wind as they slowly drive her insane.

They smile widely at each other and Jensen ducks his head to look her in the eyes. Having her attention, he asks, “Maybe it’ll be better if it’s one at a time?” All she can manage to do is squeak, but Misha pulls her hand from his torso and places it in Jensen’s palm. He brings her hand up to his face and rubs his chin against it, his perma-stubble scratching. Leaving her palm cupping his jaw, he tilts her head towards him and he kisses her firmly on the lips, lightly licking between them for access. She registers that he tastes slightly of peppermint and smells warm and a bit woodsy. As his tongue explores her mouth, one hand cups her rear and the other goes to her hair, releasing it from a ponytail. He strokes the hair down her back, smoothing it. Misha watches with an amused expression.

Erica is losing her mind. Or at least, that’s how it feels. Never could she have guessed in her wildest imaginings that she would be sitting half-naked on a bed, making out with Jensen Fucking Ackles while Misha Collins watched on, apparently waiting his turn. These two have hordes of screaming, rabid fans who would sell their own organs to get a chance to be in a situation like this. She can’t understand what they both could see in… Oh, that thing he’s doing with his… hmmm... And there goes anything resembling rational thought once again.

Jensen slowly lowers her back onto the bed, licking and nipping down her throat, drawing squeaks and moans and sighs. Her body alight with nerves tingling at every touch, she tries to enjoy the ride without losing consciousness. He works his way down to the swell of a breast and grazes his chin lightly across a nipple. His stubble dragging across the sensitive nub has her arching, and he pulls it into his mouth to soothe it, tongue circling and flicking. She practically has a mini-orgasm right there, her body electric with pleasure, leaving her scalp tingling. One hand goes to his head, pulling through the short, light brown hair and the other settles on his shoulder, fingers digging.

Erica tastes sweet, and smells like vanilla and peaches. Jensen really wants to explore more of her, but the way she’s reacting to his touch, he’s afraid she might actually pass out from overstimulation. They hadn't planned on this, it was just when they noticed her responding to their attention, it was too much to resist. He releases her nipple and licks down the underside of her breast and slides further down. He glances to the side to see Misha watching with hooded eyes, trying to control himself and Jensen winks at him. He slowly drags his tongue down to Erica’s navel, swirling around it before he cocks his head to the side, beckoning Misha to help him remove Erica’s shorts.

They make quick work of it, and then slowly peel her panties down as well, watching her twitch and writhe as they tease her with light caresses. Jensen glances at the junction of her thighs before looking to Misha to see how they want to play this. Misha slides a hand up Jensen’s arm to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a quick but deep kiss, tongues exploring. Misha tastes of cinnamon and smells of exotic spices. When they pull away, Misha lets him know through silent communication what he wants to do first.

Jensen licks his lips, savoring the taste of the other man , and turns back to the panting woman on the bed between them. He slides between her thighs, spreading them wide gently with his palms, before settling between them. Misha stretches next to her, cupping her face and turning her head to face him and he starts gently kissing her lips, small pecks at different angles, teasing. When one of her hands manages to tangle in Misha’s hair, Jensen turns to his task with a small smile. He looks at her wet folds and uses his thumbs to spread them open. Her hips jerk up at the touch and he presses her down before running his tongue up the crease, tasting her.

Misha’s mouth muffles her cries as Jensen slowly tastes her wetness with lazy laps of his tongue. Erica feels like her whole body is on fire, and Jensen’s mouth is at the epicenter of the blaze. Her thighs clench and her fingers dig into Misha’s hair as he captures her moans with his lips. Her hips buck up and it makes Jensen’s tongue go deeper. She feels the tension building within her, higher and hotter. With a flick of his tongue against her clit, her entire body gives over as she shudders with orgasm, ecstasy washing over her. Jensen’s mouth latches on to her, suckling her through her spasms, and Misha lets up just enough for her to gasp in lungfuls of air. With a final lick with a flat tongue, Jensen closes her legs and tilts her hips towards Misha, who cups her rear to pull her flush against him. Jensen kisses and nibbles up her back until she’s sandwiched between the two men.

As Erica comes down from her orgasm, she slowly regains the ability to string thoughts together semi-coherently. The first thing she notices is that she can feel Jensen’s erection pressing through his jeans against her rear and Misha’s hardness against her thigh. She then realizes both men are still wearing pants and this is completely unfair, as she is now utterly naked. Misha has his forehead pressed against hers, and she opens her eyes to stare into his, dilated and dark. She traces her fingers down his toned chest, teases along his abs, feeling them twitch at her touch, and grazes along the edge of his jeans. His eyes widen briefly before he grins, eyes crinkling.

Her voice is husky when she manages to speak, “Someone’s wearing too much clothing.” She presses her rear against Jensen’s crotch, “You too, Ackles.”

Misha grins even wider and tilts his head to look at Jensen. “I wonder, does she think we’re hiding props in our pants?” He looks back down at her with a playful smirk. “Do you want to inspect us?” Jensen and Misha grab each other around the waist, pressing her between their bodies and grinding. She reaches down, giving Misha a firm squeeze along his length, making him throw his head back.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you were smuggling an angel blade in there.”

Jensen chuckles lightly and loosens his grip, nipping her on the shoulder before whispering hotly in her ear, “Maybe you should check for yourself.” He props his head up on his hand and watches while caressing her hip lightly with his fingers.

Misha gets a mischievous smile on his face as if daring her to find out what’s in his pants. She bites her lip, looks him straight in the eye, and reaches for the button of his jeans. She pops the button and unzips to find he’s not even wearing underwear. She just gives him an “are you kidding me” look before boldly reaching straight in to grasp his cock firmly. His eyes widen and he exhales quickly at the feel of her fingers wrapped around his hard length. Hurriedly, he shimmies his jeans off and kicks them to the floor. He looks up to see Jensen grinning and looking him up and down heatedly before his gaze locks on her hand still attached to his swollen cock. Jensen licks his bottom lip and that makes Misha’s hips buck involuntarily.

Erica releases him to grab onto Jensen’s hip behind her, turning just enough to look up at his face. “You too, big boy. You smuggling anything in there?”

He undoes his own jeans, sliding them off but leaving his boxer-briefs on. She reaches to give his cock a squeeze through the fabric which makes him lean down and bite at the nape of her neck. While still cupping Jensen through his underwear, she reaches with her other hand to grasp Misha’s erection as well. She has no idea where all this boldness is coming from, maybe they fried her brain with that orgasm. But she’s enjoying the heady, powerful heat thrumming through her veins.

Misha’s not about to allow the teasing to stop there. He runs his palm across her belly and down the outside of her thigh, to lift her knee and slide his fingers along the soft inner thigh on his way back up. His fingers tease lightly right at the juncture before lightly flicking at her dripping opening. The air whooshes out of her and he smiles, dipping a finger just inside and stroking back and forth. Her hand on Jensen squeezes as she feels her arousal building again. Her hands stroke both cocks in time with Misha’s fingers.

Jensen groans and reaches between her legs to finger her from behind, probing deep in time with Misha’s motions. Her whole body spasms at the touch, and her hips begin rocking. Misha grabs Jensen’s wrist, giving him a look that says it’s his turn here. Jensen nods, swiping his slick finger back along her crack, swirling lightly against her anus. When he presses the hole, her whole body freezes. Both men stop what they’re doing at her reaction.

Erica felt Jensen’s finger against her hole, but didn’t react until he pressed, as if wanting in. That was one thing she knew she didn’t like, regardless of who was doing it. It hadn’t taken much experimentation to realize that was one place that was “exit only”. Jensen whispers, “No?” and she shakes her head. He replies, “Sorry,” withdraws his hand and nuzzles her neck, wrapping his arm around her waist. Misha kisses her forehead and resumes his metronomic ministrations, deeper this time. It’s enough distraction to get her back into the moment.

As her hips begin to rock harder against Misha’s hand, her palm on Jensen’s cock loses its rhythm. He places her hand in his hair and rocks his hips against hers, in time with her motions. Her panting deepens and Jensen notices the look of concentration on Misha’s face. He looks down to see her hand pulling the man’s cock, watching Misha’s hips rock lazily. Jensen breathes in her ear, “Watch this.” He reaches a finger to the head of Misha’s cock, smearing the leaking precome around the head.

Misha bucks at his touch and growls at him. “Dammit Jen, get your fucking hand off me.”

Jensen chuckles softly against Erica's ear, caressing a breast and squeezing the nipple. The waves of heat are building up in her again, with Misha's fingers inside of her and Jensen fondling her breast. It's warm and tingly this time, less urgent, but still as heady as she rides the waves of sensation. She latches a hand on Misha's hip, fingers digging in as she tries to pull him closer, to feel his body against hers.

Misha pulls her other hand from his cock and places it on his chest, holding it there as he breathes against her panting mouth, “I'm trying to hold myself back right now dear,” His fingers find that spot inside that makes her arch and gasp. “But one of the fun differences between men and women,” His thumb grazes her clit and she bucks, feeling the pressure build, so close. “Is that women can come repeatedly in a relatively short amount of time.” Jensen cups her chin and tilts her mouth towards his, capturing her pants and moans with his lips.

With a few more sure strokes from Misha's fingers, Erica comes, the wave rolling over her, swelling like high tide and cresting with her trapped between the two men; Jensen swallowing her moans and Misha continuing to caress deep inside her, feeling her walls clench around his fingers, his thumb lightly teasing her clit and his palm resting on her wet thigh.

Her head feels fuzzy after the second orgasm, her body floaty and loose. She feels Misha's fingers slide from her and she rolls onto her back as both she and Jensen watch Misha lick his fingers clean, sucking one at a time into his mouth, staring straight at Jensen the whole time. She looks over at him when he groans to see a determined set to his jaw, almost glowering at Misha in frustration. She places a hand on his hip and asks in a wavery voice, “Is it your turn yet?”

He chuckles, looking down at her, glancing sideways at the other man. “Well, Misha, is it our turn yet?”

Misha responds by crawling off the bed in search of the condom he had in his jeans. He hands it to Jensen, who understands how the next phase is going to work.

Erica props up on her elbows, “I get to watch, right?”

Misha and Jensen trade questioning glances before breaking out into laughter. When he catches his breath, Jensen answers, “Sweetheart, you're still a part of it. Of course you can watch.” Misha leans down over her, whispering in her hear, “You have another round in you, don't you?”

She gives a shuddering breath of surprise, and Misha pulls her up to prop against the pillows at the head of the bed. Jensen pulls her knees up and apart before kneeling between them, the wrapped condom between his teeth. His erection juts before him, bouncing with his movements and dripping precome from the tip. Misha's sitting just below the pillows, stroking her hair softly. She looks to see his hard cock resting on his thigh, inches from her elbow. Curious, she swipes a thumb across the precome beading on the head and licks it. She elicits a surprised grunt from the man and she grins, biting her thumb and looking up as innocently as she can manage. What? they’ve both tasted her, it’s only fair.

When she looks down, Jensen already has the condom on his cock and his hands are grazing the insides of her thighs. Swirling her clit with his thumb, he directs the head of his cock up against her, rubbing it up and down without entering. She bites her lip and angles her hips up, trying to get him to push deeper. With a slow, smooth motion, he slides all the way in and her head flops down on the pillows, eyes rolling back as he fills her, stretching her with his length and girth, and it feels glorious. Legs firmly wrap around Jensen’s hips and he starts a slow rolling motion, managing to hit every nerve inside with his motion.

Misha’s biting his lip as he watches, eyelids heavy and breathing deep. Erica reaches to grasp his cock in her hand and begins stroking in earnest, not one to leave him out if this is the final stretch. He looks down at her and she looks him straight in the eye, lips parted, and she moistens them with the tip of her tongue suggestively, attempting some of that silent communication he and Jensen are so good at. He practically crumples at the sight and pushes his hips forward when she tugs at his cock. Legs still wrapped around Jensen, she twists so she can comfortably wrap her lips around Misha’s length. Jensen’s apparently watching because his hips jerk, striking deeper inside of her as she does it.

Using Jensen’s rhythm to guide her, she slides her hand up and down his shaft as her tongue swirls around the head and flicks up and down his frenulum. Misha tries to keep his thrusts shallow as begins suckling, pulling him a little bit deeper into her mouth. With a shuddering groan, he looks up at Jensen, to see him staring intently back at him, his own strokes increasing in speed at the sight.

Erica can feel the tension coiling tight in her belly again, building with each thrust and every swallow of saliva and precome. She starts adding a twirl to her hips and Jensen’s tempo increases. Jensen and Misha are staring into each other’s eyes fiercely, and Jensen reaches up to grab Misha by the back of his neck. Misha’s fingers dig into Jensen’s forearm and Erica loses herself to the rhythm of the movements, the thrusting between her legs, the roll of hips, the feel of soft skin covering hard, smooth muscle, the motion of her mouth and hands around Misha’s cock. She starts panting and moaning, the vibrations going straight up Misha’s spine.

Both men are breathing heavily, wearing expressions of deep concentration, still refusing to look away from each other. They manage to lean in, lips brushing, then mouths and tongues clashing, making a triangle of connected bodies, all moving in coordinated rhythm as the three of them build to climax. Erica reaches the peak first, moaning against Misha’s cock, bucking and clenching tightly around Jensen’s. Her body stiffens and jerks, tingling all over. The rippling of her walls against Jensen causes him to lose it, one hard push deep inside and he’s lost, moaning into Misha’s mouth as he comes, pressing tightly against her hips. The only thing keeping Misha from slamming deep down her throat when he comes is her hand still firmly wrapped around his cock as he spurts into her mouth, keening as Jensen keeps their mouths pressed together with his hand twisted in Misha’s hair.

Erica swallows it all, milking the last of Misha’s come before laying back against the pillows, sighing deeply, fully sated. Jensen pulls away from Misha’s mouth to collapse half on top of Erica, still inside, gasping for breath. Misha flops with his head toward the foot of the bed, twitching slightly. Erica caresses the back of Jensen’s hair with one hand, Misha’s hip with the other as they all slowly return to breathing normally, sweat cooling on their bodies.

\----------

Later, when they’re fully dressed and piled in a quiet corner of a small diner, Erica manages to ask the two men why they picked her, why they decided that she was, you know, worth it. Jensen speaks first, without pause. “Because you’re beautiful.” She gives him an incredulous look, and Misha elaborates. “Not just outside, but inside, too.” Jensen nods, “Like the handmade gifts you give everyone, for birthdays, holidays, even when you didn’t know anyone well when you first got here.” Misha nods and adds, “Like the scarves.”

Erica remembered knitting scarves and such for everyone during the winter, but she doesn’t quite understand why that would be such a big deal. Misha sees the confused look on her face and explains. “It’s not that you knit something for everyone, but the little touches you added. Jensen’s was made from a nubbly, multicolor green yarn that brought out just about every shade in his eyes.” Jensen continues, “And Misha’s, most people might  just go with blue, but you chose stripes in the colors of Cas’ costume.” She blushes, because it didn’t seem to be such a big deal at the time. Misha looks at her with a soft smile. “And you did this with everyone, not just us. Each and every single crew member got something custom knit based on what you knew about them.”

She hides behind her coffee cup, trying to hide the blush creeping up her face. She still doesn’t understand, but at least it wasn’t just some random whim on their parts. Where will they go from here? She’s not sure, but she doesn’t mind finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like this, please let me know. I have a couple other ideas to work though.  
> Happy Valentine's Day, Fandom!


End file.
